Pregnant Of A Stranger
by Firefly Anne
Summary: "Os olhos dele traziam a mais pura consternação. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas nenhum som veio de sua garganta. — Srta Swan, aqui está o resultado do seu exame. A senhorita está grávida. Parabéns! "Parabéns por não ter seis meses de vida ou um tumor? Porque, estar grávida, era tão ou mais assustador que quaisquer umas das doenças citadas." Era virgem. Estava grávida." UA/OOC
1. Epígrafe

_O destino é o que baralha as cartas_

_Mas nós somos os que jogamos._

**— William Shakespeare**


	2. Prólogo (Novo)

_Prólogo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

Os ponteiros do relógio disposto na parede oposta fazia o barulho em repetição. Sentada com uma pequena bolsa sobre as pernas, estava à personificação da ansiedade. A ansiedade que tinha os cabelos marrons, o medo, com os seus grandes olhos castanhos e o prenúncio de choro nos olhos de uma pequena mulher de menos de 1,60 metros de altura.

Houve um barulho de uma porta se abrindo. O médico estava de volta. Os passos dele eram lentos, mas calculados. Ao entrar em seu campo de visão — como estava com as vistas fitando o chão — encarou primeiramente os seus sapatos, pretos, em contraste com as roupas branca padrão. Sentiu um toque acolhedor em seus ombros e preparou-se para o pior.

Seis meses de vida? Um ano? O que tinha? Um tumor no cérebro inoperável?

Já sentindo a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que começavam a deslizar de seus olhos, ergueu — em câmera lenta — o rosto até encarar o médico. Aquele papel de 21 por 35 centímetros continha a sua sentença. _Morreria, já estava se acostumando a ideia._

Os olhos dele traziam a mais pura consternação. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas nenhum som veio de sua garganta.

— Senhorita Swan, aqui está o resultado do seu exame. A senhorita está grávida. Parabéns!

_"Parabéns por não ter seis meses de vida ou um tumor? Porque, estar grávida, era tão ou mais assustador que quaisquer umas das doenças citadas."_

Era virgem.

Estava grávida.

Devia haver algum engano.

* * *

><p><em>Novo prólogo postado em 1709/13_


	3. PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO (POAS 20)

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	4. VI – Destino, Acaso ou Coincidência

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	5. VII – Grandes Momentos Irreversíveis

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	6. VIII – Com Você Embaixo do Visco

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	7. IX – Encurva, Na Abstrata Encruzilhada

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	8. X – Erros da Inteligência e do Coração I

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	9. X– Erros da Inteligência e do Coração II

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	10. XI – Uma Direção, E não Solução

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	11. XII – Decisão, Desejo e Ação I

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	12. XII – Decisão, Desejo e Ação II

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	13. XII – Decisão, Desejo e Ação III

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	14. XII – Decisão, Desejo e Ação IV

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	15. XII – Decisão, Desejo e Ação V

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	16. XII – Decisão, Desejo e Ação VI

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	17. XIII – O Paradoxo da Afetividade

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	18. XIV – Entre Mundos Díspares

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	19. XV – O Que Se Deseja Na Inconsciência

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	20. XVI – Naufragando as Perguntas

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	21. XVII – A Calmaria Que Precede

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	22. Outtake – Quando Nos Apaixonamos

**AVISO:**

A fanfic está temporariamente fora do ar.

Os capítulos serão repostados em breve!

Conto com a compreensão dos leitores.

Att,

_Annie_


	23. Sobre os próximos capítulos

Oi, gente! Tudo bem? Faz um bom tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, eu sei. Então... quem me acompanha no Facebook (no grupo que eu criei para ficar mais próxima dos leitores), já está por dentro das novidades.  
>Desde o ano passado eu estou adaptando a história de POAS para Nove Meses (o livro). O lançamento está previsto para o final do ano ou primeiro semestre de 2015. No meu grupo (que por uma burrice minha está secreto e o facebook não me permite alterar a privacidade *ódio*) eu postei as duas partes do capítulo 19. Quem tiver interesse em continuar acompanhando a história (postarei até o final, no grupo), basta me adicionar no Facebook e pedir por inbox para eu adicionar no grupo.<br>O livro (com cenas novas e uma versão melhorada) está sendo postado no Wattpad. Curtam a fanpage do livro e fiquem por dentro das novidades.

Um beijo!

Annie ;*

**OBS: Os links estão disponíveis no meu perfil.**


End file.
